Kill Tools
The Kill Tools were Dexters "tools of the trade," which he used when he killed someone. They were mentioned frequently throughout the series. His brother, Brian Moser, used very similar kill '''tools' and left his victims in pieces like Dexter (although he first drained their blood, neatly wrapped up the parts, and left them in plain-sight). Later on in the series, Dexter took on an apprentice, Zach Hamilton, who likewise acquired his own set of kill tools (resembling those of Dexter and Brian), but he was murdered by another killer before getting the chance to use them. Dexter mixed up his methods of killing. He would typically stab his victims in the heart (Matt Chambers, Little Chino, Roger Hicks) but, sometimes, he sawed out their necks (Mike Donovan, Emmett Meridian, Stan Beaudry) or decapitated them with a cleaver (Jamie Jaworski, Ken Olson, Jonathan Farrow) and, once, he even stabbed a person in the left carotid artery (Fred Bowman, although this was done with another victim's bayonet). TV Series In Return to Sender, Dexter plans to dump his kill tools along with his blood slide box into the bay, in order to leave behind no trace of his secret life should he becomes a suspect for the murder of Valerie Castillo. After he throws his kill tools overboard, he reminisces about his previous kills as he goes through the slides. He eventually notices a smile on the blood slide of Valerie (the work of his "new friend," the Ice Truck Killer). Realizing that his friend isn't angry, but is just testing him, he decides to keep his blood slide box. Later on in the series, numerous bodies are discovered in Bay Harbor and the FBI arrive in Miami to oversee the work of the police in their efforts to identify and apprehend the Bay Harbor Butcher. In Resistance Is Futile, Sergeant James Doakes is informed by FBI Special Agent Frank Lundy that one of the Butcher victims, Anthony Rodrigo, got off the hook because of bad blood work. Having sensed something off about Dexter for years, Doakes is convinced that he may be behind the killings and may have purposely fudged the blood work to save Rodrigo for himself. Upon vetting Dexter and going through his apartment, Doakes finds his blood slide box and steals it to take for analysis in an overseas lab. However, he leaves the box in his car's trunk for the moment until he can confirm arrangements with his friend Leonis to have them analyzed in Nicaragua. This turns out to be a disastrous mistake. When Doakes departed from the country immediately after he walked out of his interview with Lundy, it made him a suspect in the case and allowed Lundy to get a warrant on his apartment and car, where the FBI find the blood slides. Doakes returns to Miami, but hides himself from the police until he can get convincing evidence that Dexter is the real culprit. His attempt to arrest Dexter fails, as Dexter manages to subdue him and lock him inside a cabin. In There's Something About Harry, Dexter gets Doakes to drink water with a sedative mixed inside, causing him to pass out. Dexter seizes this opportunity to put Doakes' fingerprints on his kill tools, in order to frame him for the murders. The tools are found by a Scuba Diving class, giving the police and the FBI further evidence of Doakes' guilt (Left Turn Ahead). Dexter's newest kill tools are abandoned at the end of Monkey In a Box, when he captures his main adversary in the season (Oliver Saxon). Because of his longing to be with Hannah, Dexter decides not to go ahead with the kill. He leaves the tools behind as evidence against Saxon when he gets arrested. This plan fails, however, as Saxon gets freed by US Marshal Max Clayton and ends up killing Clayton (with one of Dexter's knives) and shooting Dexter's sister, Debra Morgan, whom Dexter had called to arrest Saxon. The "Kill Tools" aka "Kill Kit" (Pocket Knife Roll) * Hero kill knife. (Mary, Juan Rinez, Alex Timmons, Robert Milson, Matt Chambers, Ethan Turner, Lila West, Julio Benes, Roger Hicks, Valerie Castillo, Clemson Galt, Benito Gomez, Zoey Kruger, Boyd Fowler, Stan Liddy, Cole Harmon, Clint McKay, Travis Marshall, Oleg Mickic, Ron Galuzzo) * Boning knife. (Hector Estrada). * Chef’s knives (large & small). * Bone saws (large & small). * Fillet knife. * Poultry shears. * 'Serrated Bread knife. * Cleaver. (Jamie Jaworski, Ken Olson, Jonathan Farrow, Cal Rooney) * Ice pick. * Scalpel. Power Tools * Chainsaw (Cindy Landon, Santos Jimenez) * Circular saw (Peter Thornton). * Reciprocating saw (Mike Donovan, Emmett Meridian, Jorge Castillo, Jose Garza, Stan Beaudry) Supplemental Items * M99 tranquilizer & syringes. * Lock pick set. * Luminol. * Duct tape. * Kill attire. * Black gym bag. * Blood spatter kit. * Bleach. * Flashlight. * Cotton. * Smelling salts. * Microscope slides. * Plastic sheeting / shrink wrap. * Black heavy-duty trash bags. * Rocks. Other Kill Methods * Hacksaw. (Max Lindquist, Coleman Lindquist) * Machete. (Little Chino) * Garrote. (Nathan Marten, Miguel Prado) * Bayonet. Oscar Prado, Fred Bowman) * Hammer. (Arthur Mitchell, Joe Walker) * Fire extinguisher. (Viktor Baskov) * Pitchfork. (Norm) * Anchor. (Rankin) * Switchblade. (Andrew Briggs) * Harpoon. (Alberto) * Kitchen knife. (Steve Dorsey) * Table knife. (Brian Moser) * Curtain rod. (A.J. Yates) * Pen. (Oliver Saxon) * Pillow. (Walter Kenney) * Car. (Gene Marshall) * Wood stake. (Ray Speltzer) * Defibrillator. (Ben, Roger) * Gas bomb. '''(Beth Dorsey) * '''Water. (Nick) * Gun. (Teo Famosa) * Shrink wrap. (Lance Robinson) * Euthanasia agent. (Camilla Figg) * His hands. (Esteban Famosa, George King, Dan Mendell) Novels In the comics that follow the continuity of the novels, Dexter's kill tools are depicted for the first time on Issue #3. Video Games Dexter: The Game In the game, Dexter stores his tools in a wooden box with multiple compartments. The tools depicted include but are not limited to: *Bonesaw *Blade Gallery 2013-09-20 0114.png|Brian's kill tools, put in front of Dexter, so that he could kill Tony Tucci (from Let's Give the Boy a Hand). 2013-09-18_2240.png|Dexter packs up his old kill tools, planning to dump them in ocean to avoid being caught (see Return to Sender). 2013-09-18_2248.png|Dexter's newer set of kill tools. 2013-09-18_2256.png|He plants Doakes' fingerprints on them to frame him as the Bay Harbor Butcher (see There's Something About Harry). 2013-09-18_2317.png|The kill tools are recovered by a Scuba-Diving class with Doakes' fingerprints on them and brought to the FBI, just as Dexter planned (see Left Turn Ahead). 2013-09-20_0147.png|Dexter's newest set of kill tools (from Are We There Yet?). 2013-09-20_0132.png|Zach's kill tools (from Are We There Yet?). 2013-09-20_0201.png|Dexter decides to abandon his newest set of kill tools and leave them as evidence for Saxon's arrest (from Monkey In a Box). Dexter stuff weird stuff.png|Dexter's tools recently discovered by Debra Category:Objects Category:Bay Harbor Butcher Evidence Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Characters killed at close range Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Lists